


No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

by bleep0bleep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Deputy Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle catches Derek’s eye briefly, and Derek twitches and mentally tries to prepare himself for an confrontation or argument with his ex, but what happens next completely takes him by surprise.</p><p>Stiles comes out of the Baked Goods aisle next, a bright smile lighting up his face and flailing wildly, thrusting two boxes of brownie mix box at Kyle, and then throws his arms around Kyle’s shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

**Author's Note:**

> _This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being shared with or read aloud by the press, or anyone working on said production of_ Teen Wolf, _including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom._
> 
> ~
> 
> For this prompt [ here.](http://teenwolftoday.tumblr.com/post/75034062723/fannishthings-plot-twist-deputy-parrish-is-not)

Derek spots them at the grocery store.

It’s 9 PM. Derek just wants some milk to eat his cereal with. He _just_ wants more milk, that was it, but they were out of two-percent. Fucking perfect. Derek glares at the empty spot where the milk should be, as if his angry stare would somehow materialize milk into existence.

No luck.

What a fucking mess. Derek briefly considers driving all across town to the other supermarket to get his milk but with his luck they’d probably be out too. He grabs the nonfat jug, frowning. This is a horrible day.

Derek turns and catches the sight of a all-too-familiar brown curls coming out of the Baked Goods aisle. Nope. This is a fucking _horrible_ day because Kyle Parrish is in the same grocery store he’s in. Derek was vaguely aware that he had taken the new deputy position only because Stiles had mentioned getting some evidence from a “Deputy Parrish.” Kyle catches Derek’s eye briefly, and Derek twitches and mentally tries to prepare himself for an confrontation or argument with his ex, but what happens next completely takes him by surprise.

Stiles comes out of the Baked Goods aisle next, a bright smile lighting up his face and flailing wildly, thrusting two boxes of brownie mix box at Kyle, and then _throws his arms around Kyle’s shoulders_.

Fuck it all. This is the _worst possible day_ ever. Derek watches Stiles lean his face close to Kyle, whispering intimately in his ear, “Couldn’t decide between the double chocolate or the ones that comes with the caramel.”

Kyle has the indecency to _smirk_ at Derek as he curls an arm possessively around Stiles’ waist. “Mmm, let’s go with caramel. We probably won’t put them in the brownies though, ‘cause I’ll be licking it off you instead.”

Stiles giggles, high pitched and nervous when Kyle kisses him right then and there, with tongue and everything. Kyle probably is trying to make Derek jealous; he’s succeeding, but not for the reasons he thinks. Kyle had been a mistake, and Derek tolerated his stories about rising up in the NYPD and writing off his manipulative tendencies and personality flaws; he hadn’t had the heart to break up what Derek thought were a series of mediocre hookups and Kyle showing off Derek to his friends (he still cringes, remembering when he went to Kyle’s gym and was paraded around like a slab of meat). Derek didn’t even bother telling him goodbye when he left New York.

No, Derek is definitely not jealous that Kyle’s “moved on,” or whatever he thinks, he’s pissed because Kyle’s picked Stiles for some reason and sticking his tongue down Stiles’ throat in the middle of the fucking supermarket. And apparently they’re going to bake brownies together. Derek growls, remembering the first time Kyle had invited himself to Derek’s apartment in New York. _Oh, I’m your downstairs neighbor,_ he said, _oh, my oven’s broken and I just wanted to bake these, oh look, I got some batter on you, I better suck your dick._ It was a stupid seduction technique but Derek had fallen for it, okay.

"Derek?"

Stiles turns around, face a bright red. Derek realizes that he’s been gripping the milk jug so tight that he’s smashed it, and milk is spilling all over his hand and floor.

Fuck it. Might as well go for broke. Derek tilts his head, baring his teeth in the slightest smile, bright and fake. “Your dad know you’re out this late?” he asks. “The sheriff issued that town curfew for a reason you know, and I’m pretty sure his son isn’t an exception.”

Kyle’s eyes widens and he backs away from Stiles. “Wait, you’re Stilinski’s kid?”

Stiles tugs on his shirt collar nervously. “Yeah, I was gonna tell you.”

"What, that my boss is _your dad_? You know, I was okay with the fact that you were jailbait, but it’s not worth getting shot or fired over your ass, no matter how sweet it is,” Kyle mutters.

Stiles gives him a horrified look, lips quivering and then stalks towards the door angrily.

"You were okay with him being jailbait," Derek repeats in a slow, muted rage.

"Yeah, he told me he was a fucking virgin too, it was so adorable, freshly discovering his sexuality and wanted to try _all the things—”_

Derek punches him in the face.

He then dashes for the door, where he sees Stiles climbing into his jeep. “I hate you,” Stiles mutters when he sees Derek. “I can’t believe you just cockblocked me,” he says.

"You deserve better than that piece of shit," Derek says.

"Look, I don’t know about you, but there aren’t a lot of guys around here that a) don’t know me as the Sheriff’s kid and b) are willing to put up with _this,”_ Stiles says, gesturing to himself and making an unimpressed face. “I just wanted to figure out this bi thing and then the cute new guy in town _flirted_ with me and you had to go and ruin everything.” Stiles pushes his  face into the steering wheel in exasperation. “Who am I going to ask all the questions now?”

Derek stares at Stiles and then says quietly, “You can always ask me.”

Stiles lifts his head up and looks at Derek, incredulous. “Wait, you’re—”

"Yeah, I’m bisexual." Derek shrugs. "Ask me whatever you want."

Stiles’ eyes widen, like there’s some grand thoughts processing in his mind, and then a flush returns to his cheeks. Derek tries not to wonder how far down his neck and chest it goes. Instead, he just says, “Look, you don’t have to date the first guy that shows interest in you. You deserve better, okay?”

Stiles quirks his lips in a small smile. “So, if I have questions, like what if I want to try things—”

"I’ll wait until you’re eighteen," Derek growls, and then when Stiles’ mouth drops open he realizes that he said what he was thinking. "I mean _wait_ until you’re eighteen,” Derek adds immediately, but it’s too late.

"Oh my god," Stiles says, pointing at Derek. "You—you—"

"Shut up," Derek says, crossing his arms. "Just forget what I said." There’s a broad grin on Stiles’ face now, and fuck, this is going to be infuriatingly difficult to deal with now, Derek’s sure. "I’m going to go now," he announces awkwardly. "Still need to buy milk." 

"You like me," Stiles says, a little in awe.

Derek heads for his car, but Stiles grabs his arm. “You know, if you’re headed for Big Saver’s, they don’t stock two-percent milk.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows at Derek. “But I happen to know in my house we have a full gallon of two-percent and a _fine_ selection of cereals.”

"I’m not going to ask how you know my cereal preferences," Derek mutters under his breath.

"I have _so_ many questions, Derek,” Stiles says, eyes blinking wide.

Derek sighs. It’ll probably be easier than getting Stiles out of trouble later. “Fine,” he says. “But we’re just going to hang out. Just because I said what I said doesn’t mean you should try anything, okay?”

"Sure. No problem, I understand, or you’ll rip my throat out with your teeth, got it." Stiles smiles and leans back in the seat, and not for the first time Derek notices the long plane of his pale, bared throat.

Derek coughs and turns around, muttering something like “meet you there,” before he can be caught doing something like _ogling._ He heads for the car, his ears picking up Stiles humming happily to himself behind him, and Derek allows himself a small smile.

Guess tonight wasn’t the worst night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](http://www.bleep0bleep.tumblr.com)


End file.
